


Waiting For A Stranger

by devotedtodean



Series: Waiting For A Stranger [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn with some plot, Rutting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been too long since Jensen had sex, then he meets Jared.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't own the gorgeous guys (much as I'd love to) just playing with them :D
> 
> Thanks to the beautiful Taja M for the idea
> 
> Let me know if y'all like it!
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Xoxo

Jensen was horny.

Strike that.

Jensen was extremely fucking horny.

The kind of teeth grinding horny that you feel so deep down it makes your bones ache with need.

He and his boyfriend had broken up a year ago and he hadn't slept with anyone since. Not that he hadn't had lots of opportunities, the man was gorgeous!

But he wasn't into casual sex. He needed to have a connection beyond the physical. He wanted someone special but...

Goddammit! 

He was really fucking horny!

               ***************

 

So now, as he was sat in the little trendy restaraunt with his best friend and work colleague Misha, his eyes were glued to the tall, beautiful, heavily tattooed waiter that was moving around the tables as gracefully as a gazelle.

Jensen brought his eyes back to Misha.

"It's been what, a year Jen, and you still haven't gotten laid!"

"I'm not gonna jump into bed with just anyone Misha..."

Jensen lost his train of thought as the hot waiter approached their table.

He was so fucking tall. Broad shoulders, slim waist and the cutest dimples when he smiled.

Jensen's cock was very interested in those dimples.

" Hey guys, your waitress Taja has finished her shift. I'm Jared and I'll be looking after you now."

He grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

Jensen groaned.

It was obviously loud enough for Misha to hear across the table because he kicked Jensen in the shin.

"Ow, Jesus Mish!"

Then he realised the reason for the attack and blushed.

"Are you ok Sir?"

The waiter, Jared, looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Jensen as Misha quietly chuckled.

" Ok, good."

Jared was flashing those damn dimples again.

"Well, are y'all done with your plates?"

Jen nodded and gulped as Jared leaned closer to clear their table..

The waiter's scent was intoxicating and Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savouring Jared's aroma.

Mished coughed.

Jensen's eyes flew open and he was staring right into fox-like hazel eyes, just a few inches from his face.

Jen balked. He felt like a kid caught with his fingers in the cookie jar...an extremely horny kid with a major boner but still....

Jared straightened, his hands full of empty plates. His face a blank mask as he looked from Jensen to Misha and back again. A hint of tenseness appeared around his mouth.

"Thankyou Jared."

Misha smiled politely.

The waiter nodded and walked away to the kitchen.

"Fuckin' hell Jensen! Could you be more fuckin' obvious! Seriously man, sniffing the dude!"

Misha was grinning but shaking his head unbelievingly.

"It's not fuckin' funny Mish. I just totally humiliated myself and pissed off our waiter in the process. He'll probably slap a sexual harrassment suit on me!"

"Do you want to leave?" Misha asked him.

"I...I can't stand up right now."

Jensen blushed again. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Well we might as well order another drink then."

Jensen realised what his pal was about to do.

"No Misha wait..."

But Misha was already signalling the gorgeous Jared.

"Fuck!" Jensen exhaled.

He stared at the tablecloth, which had suddenly become the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Jared appeared at their table, note pad in hand.

"What can I get for y'all?"

"Can I get a bottle of Corona please?" Misha asked.

"Of course Sir, and what can I do for you?"

Jensen realised that he was being spoken to and looked up from the riveting table cloth briefly.

The end of Jared's pen was pushed between his cupids bow lips and he was nibbling gently on it, his eyebrow raised, waiting to take Jensen's drink order.

Jensen's cock was hard as an iron rod and it took every inch of self-control to not bend over the table and beg this perfect man to fuck him hard.

"Huh?" Was all Jen could manage.

" What would you like Sir?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Scotch and soda please."

"Coming right up gentlemen," the waiter said, sliding his pen through his jaw-length hair and behind his ear before walking away.

_Was he wiggling his hips on purpose?_

Jensen reached discretely under the table to adjust his erection to a more comfortable position as he said under his breath;

" 'What can I do for you?'. Are you fuckin' kidding me! What couldn't he do for me is more accurate."

Misha was grinning again.

" He was totally flirting with you dude!"

"No he wasn't Mish."

"Wow, you have been out of the game for a while. Jen! That thing he was doing with the pen, and wiggling his ass at you. He fuckin' wants you!" 

Jensen looked around to where Jared was leant on the bar, waiting for their drinks. His back was arched pulling his black t-shirt tight across the muscles of his shoulders and back and his pert ass was pushed out towards them.

Jensen felt his mouth fill with saliva as Jared glanced over his shoulder to look right at him.

Jen ran a hand through his short messy dark blond hair as the waiter winked at him then turned back to talk to the bar tender.

"Jen man, you should wipe that drool off your chin."

Jensen's hand went straight to his face and found his chin dry and drool free.

" Oh man! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Misha laughed loudly.

"Hilarious Misha," Jensen grumbled. " I'm going to the bathroom."

"Don't be  _too_ long." Misha hummed.

Jensen rolled his eyes at his friends implication before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and draping it over his arm and crotch before walking to the mens room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror above the wash basin.

He heard the door of the mens room open and thanked God his hard-on was finally subsiding.

He cupped his hands and filled them with cold water again, bringing them to his lightly stubbled face. He closed his eyes as the water landed on his skin.

When he opened them a paper towel was in front of his face.

"Thanks man," he mumbled to whomever had offered it to him.

Jensen looked back at his reflection as he patted the rough paper over his cheeks.

The man who stood behind him was even taller than he had realised, his chestnut hair was now tucked behind his ears.

He stared back into Jensen's astonished bright green eyes through the mirror, a smile playing across his lips.

Jensen turned around.

" Hey man, Jared, I'm sorry about...."

Jared pressed a long finger to Jensen's soft pouty lips as he ran his eyes over every inch of the shorter mans face.

"Such a beautiful boy," Jared whispered hungrily.

He replaced his finger with his lips.

Jensen moaned quietly and leaned into the kiss.

The waiter's lips were hot and so soft against his and  _fuck!_  

Now his cock was achingly hard again.

Jared moved his large hands to Jensen's ass, cupping it roughly through his jeans before lifting him bodily until he was sat on the wash basin.

_Fuck he was strong!_

Jensen may have been a few inches shorter but he had a stocky muscular build and was by no means light.

The tall man deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Jensen's mouth as though it was on a mission to taste every single molecule it was made up of.

As he pulled Jen's plump bottom lip between his teeth Jensen moaned and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, threading a hand into his hair. His thighs clamped Jared between them.

Jared's hands were still splayed over the top of Jen's ass, pulling their bodies together in the most delicious way.

He quickly pulled Jensen's shirt free of his jeans and ran a hand over the soft skin and hard muscle of his back.

" Fuck! You are sooo hot pretty boy.!"

Jared gasped as Jensen broke the kiss to trail his lips down Jared's throat, ending at the deep V of his t-shirt.

Jared put his hands on Jensen"s shoulders and extricated himself from the strong thighs gripping him.

Jensen made a whining noise and reached for Jared again. His full lips were swollen from the pressure of Jared's mouth and pure lust darkened his eyes.

" Oh darlin'" Jared drawled as he ran his hand over Jensen 's jaw. "I want you so bad but I'm not gonna fuck you in a public restroom."

Jensen dropped his eyes. He had totally forgotten where they were. Everything but his desire for this sublime man, this complete stranger had disappeared.

He looked back up at Jared, embarressed by his eagerness, which was out of character for him, and rapidly tried to gather his thoughts.

"Er, yeah. Not really appropriate and hey...shouldn't you be working?"

Jared grinned again.

"I get off at eleven and  _we_ will get off after that at my place?"

Jensen nodded, so totally willing to go home with the man who hadn't even asked his name.

Dammit!

He needed this. No, he deserved this!

For a year he had gone without and he was not about to deny this stunning, tattooed man anything.

Jared leaned forward and brushed his lips to Jensen's temple.

"Wait for me?"

"Hell yeah!" Jensen breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, how long does it take you to jerk-off?"

Misha was already half way through his beer.

Jensen sat down and picked up his tumbler of scotch. He took a mouthful and swallowed, regretting it almost immediately as it washed the taste of Jared's mouth from his.

"I wasn't doing that Mish....What time is it?"

Jensen tried to keep his voice casual but Misha looked at him questioningly as he checked his watch.

"Just after ten thirty...why? You got someplace you gotta be?"

A flush spread across Jen's cheeks.

" Not yet but..."

He proceeded to tell his best friend what had happened in the bathroom.

Misha 's jaw dropped.

"You little slut Jensen Ackles! What happened to 'I'm not gonna sleep with just anyone' ?"

"Fuck Mish, he doesn't  _feel_ like just anyone and he's, well he's just fuckin' gorgeous."

Jensen shrugged.

" Ok, but seriously dude, be careful. Use a condom and, oh, keep your phone near. Want me to bro-call you, ya know, to make sure you're ok and the guy hasn't got you chained up in a sex dungeon?"

Jensen's eyes lit up at the thought and he grinned.

"You don't need to call me pal, but I will let you know that I'm ok. Thanks for worrying about me."

Jensen's smile for his friend was genuine.

"Well, at least you are finally getting laid."

 

Twenty minutes ticked by slowly and to Jen it felt like hours.

Misha raised his hand for the check and a minute later Jared was stood beside Jensen again. He placed the check on the table.

Misha looked at him suspiciously. He was very protective of Jen and hoped this waiter was to be trusted.

Jared noticed Mishas stare and misunderstood.

He leaned forwards, subtly pretending to straighten the condiments.

" Am I stepping on any toes here? Cos I don't wanna cause any trouble between y'all."

Jensen and Misha both laughed.

" Good God no! He is far to pretty for my liking." Misha told Jared. "Just friends dude."

Jared relaxed and smiled at Jensen.

" So... you're still gonna wait right?"

"I'll be right outside."

When the waiter had been called to another table Jensen reached for the check but Misha grabbed it first.

"This one's on me Jen."

"Ok buddy, but I'm leaving the tip."

"Well Jensen, I'm pretty sure  _you'll_ be the one getting the tip...and the rest of it aswell."

Misha chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside Misha hailed a cab and reminded Jensen to be careful.

Jensen leant against the wall outside the restaurant and lit a cigarette.

He was nervous.

What if he got too excited and came too soon?

_Shit!_

Maybe he should have cleaned the pipes before he left the mens room.

 

Long fingers took the cigarette from his mouth and Jensen watched as Jared took a long pull and exhaled.

His waiter's apron had been replaced with a black leather jacket and Jensen wouldn't have been surprised if he was  _actually_ drooling now.

After drawing on the cigarette one more time Jared passed it back.

" So, my place?"

Jensen nodded, taking the last pull on his smoke before grinding it out as Jared shot his long arm out to signal a passing cab.

They climbed in and Jared gave the cab driver his address. The apartment block wasn't far and Jared quickly paid the fare before jumping out, Jensen following.

As they rode the elevator to Jared's floor Jen was nervously nibbling on his bottom lip. Jared noticed and wrapped his large hand around the blond man's, smiling at him softly.

Jared unlocked his door and flicked the light switch on.

Jensen barely had time to notice the small but tidy and tastefully decorated room they were in before Jared's chest was pressed firmly against his back, the large hands now on Jen's hips as Jared began planting kisses on his neck and behind his ear.

" I'm just gonna have a quick shower," Jared had started to pull away.

Jensen whipped around, putting his hands tightly on Jared's leaning hips. He looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Don't," he whispered.

Jared frowned before breaking into a smile.

"That's right. You like the way I smell don'cha?"

Jensen nodded again, not breaking eye contact.

Jared ran a hand through his long bangs before cupping Jensen's jaw with his hand, the other resting in the small of Jen's back.

"In the restaurant, at first I thought you were teasing me in front of your boyfriend, but after watching the two of you I figured you weren't  _that_ close."

"So that's when..." Jensen prompted.

" The bathroom? Yeah, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.

Jared looked down into Jensen's gaze.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful ya know? But then when your friend was shooting me daggers, I thought I'd been wrong about the two of you."

Jared sighed.

"I'm so fuckin' happy I wasn't."

He moved his lips to Jen, just small butterfly kisses.

"What's your name darlin' ?" He asked between kisses.

"Jensen, Jen. But I like darlin' too." Jensen replied, mimicking Jared's Texan accent.

Jared let out a deep chuckle. He took hold of Jensen's hand.

"Follow me Jensen darlin' " and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Jared took Jensen's jacket and dropped it alongside his own on an armchair in the corner of the bedroom and switched a tall lamp on.

Jensen looked at the huge kingsized bed taking up most of the room. The antique brass frame and headboard were just begging for handcuffs.

He shook the thought from his head as Jared took him in his arms. He tipped his head back to allow the stranger's lips access to his throat.

"This might sound like a bad line, but I don't usually bring home strange men." Jared whispered.

"A new thing for me too," replied Jensen as he felt Jared's fingers on the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah? That's good darlin'."

The brunette smiled as he drew apart Jensen's shirt and admired the firm muscular torso with just a smattering of hair across the chest, more heading south from his navel.

Jared drew in a breath as he slipped Jen's shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Fuck! You are a truly beautiful boy Jensen." Jared exclaimed as he ran his hands over Jen's hot skin.

" Oh Christ!" Jensen gasped as Jared's hand moved to Jen's jeans and palmed his hard cock.

Jen tugged at the bottom of Jared's t-shirt, wanting to feel his naked flesh next to his own.

Letting go of Jensen's cock Jared raised his arms, allowing the t-shirt to be pulled over his head.

" Oh sweet Jesus!"

Jensen trembled, running his fingertips over the lean muscles and the intricate patterns of ink that ran from Jared's arms, across his shoulders, chest and abdomen, his eyes lighting on the silver bars that ran through each of Jared's nipples.

Jensen dropped his mouth to one of the piercings, running his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth.

Jared groaned and arched his back.

Jen's fingers went to the other nipple, rolling the metal bar between his fingers.

" Fuck Jensen!" Jared hissed.

He grabbed Jensen's short hair in his fist and brought his mouth back up to his own, claiming it, devouring the soft pink lips as he unbuttoned Jensen's jeans and pushed them off his hips.

"Sit down darlin'," he told Jensen and Jensen obeyed, sitting onto the bed behind him.

Jared knelt, slipping off Jens converse and his socks, then pulled down the jeans that had slipped under Jensen's ass.

He ran his hands up the well muscled calves and thighs to the band of Jen's boxer briefs which were struggling to contain his hard aching cock.

Jensen raised his hips allowing the Texan to tug the briefs under his ass and down his legs.

"Fuckin' hell darlin'!"

Jared breathed deeply as he drank in all of Jensen's glory.

He ran his fingers over the thick, heavy cock that leaned a little to the left of Jensen's belly button and Jensen inhaled sharply.

He had forgotten how good someone else's touch could feel.

Jared leant his head forward and dragged his tongue across Jen's balls.

The blond whimpered and Jared raised his head.

"You ok Jen darlin'?" 

"Feels good Jared."

"You can call me Jay if you want to." Jared said, then dipped his head again to suck one of Jensen's balls into his mouth.

" Fuck Jay!" Jensen gasped, a puddle of pre-cum leaking from his thick cock onto his stomach.

Jared moved to lick the clear liquid from Jensen's skin and when his tongue brushed the head of Jen's cock it jumped up excitedly.

"Mmm, taste good Jen."

Jensen panted as Jared was unhurriedly sucking at his hard dick and running his tongue under the lip of the round head.

" Oh holy hell Jared!"

Jensen's fingers had threaded into Jared's hair as he opened his mouth widely and slid Jen's cock deep into his throat.

"Ahh fuck!"

Jared bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Jensen in over and over.

Jensen tried desperately not to fuck up into the heat enveloping him. He was on the verge of losing the battle when Jared stopped.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt, quickly stripping out of his jeans and underwear. His immense cock stood proud and Jensen licked his lips.

"You wanna taste me darlin'? Want my big cock in your mouth?"

Jensen growled low in his throat.

"God yes Jay!"

He reached for Jared and pulled him closer, taking hold of his length he guided it between his lips.

" Oh fuck yeah beautiful," Jared moaned. "Don't try to take it all Jen. I don't expect you to choke on it darlin',"

Jay looked down and watched as his huge dick disappeared between the gorgeous full pink lips.

Jensen smiled to himself. This was something he could do. Something he could show off at...

He angled his head slightly and kept moving forwards.

" Oh my God Jen! Fuck!"

All ten inches of Jared 's cock were buried in Jensen's throat, his lips pressed against the dark, soft pubic hair.

Jared's hand was on the back of Jensen's head as he made shallow thrusts.

Jensen moaned around him sending a nerve tingling sensation to every part of Jay's body, making him pull back and thrust harder into Jen's throat.

" Fuck darlin'! You're just taking it all aren't ya? Swallowing my big hard cock like you were born for it."

Jensen groaned, his own cock leaking pre-cum as it twitched.

Jared slowly took his cock from Jensen's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting it to Jen's lips.

Jensen looked up at Jay through heavy eyelids and ran his tongue over his fucked out lips.

Jared dragged a thumb across Jen's cheekbones.

"I would love to cum on those pretty freckles Jen. Wanna paint up that beautiful face." Jared growled.

He leant down and took Jensen's mouth in a rough, passionate kiss. Jen leant back onto the bed, pulling Jared on top of him.

The weight of Jared's naked body on top of his felt crushingly intoxicating.

He ran his hands over Jared's smooth back, down to his firm ass. He thrust his own hips forward as his tongue tangled with Jared's.

Jay began to grind his hips down into Jensen, their solid cocks rubbing against each other, supplying much needed friction.

" Fuck Jen! So fuckin' beautiful!"

Jared panted between kisses.

He grabbed Jensen's wrists and slammed them above his head, holding them tight to the bed and stared to grind his cock down even harder into Jensen. He was biting and sucking on Jen's throat now, bringing the blood to the surface in a purpling bruise.

Jensen was bucking his hips underneath Jay, writhing and moaning. Small explosions were triggering all over his body.

All the physical contact he had denied himself was here and now with this incredible man.

" Oh fuck Jay, you gotta stop, it's too much...I'm gonna cum!" 

Jared's hips kept moving and ground down against Jen with renewed vigour, sending shockwaves through Jensen's crotch.

" Oh fuckin' Jesus!" Jensen gasped as his balls tightened up and a deep ache spread through his stomach.

Jared squeezed his wrists even tighter as their hard cocks moved against each other, pre-cum making the motion slick and sweet.

"Cum for me Jen darlin' " Jared whispered before biting down into Jensen's neck and sucking hard.

Jen threw his head back and clawed his fingers down Jared's back.

"Yes! Oh God Jared... Yes!

Cum erupted from his cock, hot and wet, slick over Jared's throbbing dick as he kept grinding hard against Jensen, chasing his own climax.

" So pretty, so fuckin' perfect Jen!"

Jay growled as his cock slid through Jensen's spend, his hips stuttered.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Jared gasped.

Jensen moaned beneath him as Jared 's cum coated his stomach thickly.

" Fuck darlin' ! ....Oh God Jen!"

Jared released Jen's wrists and rested his forearms alongside Jensen's head to lower his lips and kiss him tenderly.

" I'm sorry darlin'. That is so not the way I wanted this to happen...I just couldn't stop."

"No, no it's ok. It was, wow, it was really good."

Jared awkwardly manouvred them both up the bed until they were lying side by side, facing each other.

Jen traced the outline of one of Jared's tattoos with his fingers and smiled.

Jay had a hand on Jen's hip and was stroking in lazy circles.

"I really am sorry Jen."

Jensen met Jared's gaze and wondered when the hazel eyes had turned blue.

"Stop apologising. Best sex I've had in a year."

Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

Jensen laughed.

"Well yeah, but not to knock your ego..It was also the only sex I've had in a year."

Jared frowned.

"Huh? You're kidding?"

"Nope, but it's a long story."

Jared pulled Jensen closer.

"Give me a few minutes and I will show you the best sex you've had ever!"

There was a glint in Jay's eye.

Jen pretended to look at his watch and grinned.

"I guess I could stick around for a while..."

Jared flashed his dimples again but as he looked into Jensen's eyes his expression softened.

He kissed Jen lightly.

"Stay. Stay with me Jensen darlin'."

Jensen didn't know if Jay wanted him to stay the night or forever but as he said "Yes" he hoped it was the latter.

" Hey Jared..do you have any handcuffs?"

 

 

                             The End

 


End file.
